


Tea Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curia_regis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=curia_regis).



**Title:** Tea Time  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** * PWP, oral, facial, dubious use of potions*  
 **Word Count:** ~1,330  
 **Summary:** "I like persons better than principles, and I like persons with no principles better than anything else in the world." ~Oscar Wilde  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the once over and [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own. Written for [](http://curia-regis.insanejournal.com/profile)[**curia_regis**](http://curia-regis.insanejournal.com/) for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/profile)[**snape_potter**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/) 's Snarry Swap.

  
The moment Severus was through the door, Harry was on him like an animal hungry for a feast.

"So glad you're home," Harry said breathlessly, then kissed Severus roughly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, grinding his cock against Severus's thigh. Moving his hands to Severus's many buttons, Harry made quick work of his cloak and robes before tearing at his shirt, several buttons sent scattering to the floor. Before he could get any farther, Severus spun them around and pressed Harry against the door.

"Have you behaved while I've been away?" Severus nipped at Harry's ear, holding his hands over his head against the door. "Did you touch yourself?"

"Never." Harry ground back against him. "Only want _you_ to touch me."

"Do not move until I tell you." Severus waited until Harry nodded and then stepped back. He drew his wand down Harry's back, his clothing falling away, revealing the fit, firm, _perfect_ body. Being a wizard, Severus expected he'd be enjoying this body for many years to come. Harry was just twenty-five, old enough so he didn't come at the slightest touch, but still quite eager. Both things Severus enjoyed in a partner.

Opening the fly of his trousers, Severus freed his cock and gave it a squeeze, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "You may suck me now, Harry."

Harry turned and dropped to his knees, his own cock so hard it pointed straight up, slapping him on the stomach as he lowered himself down.

"You love to suck me, don't you?" Severus began, knowing how much Harry loved the sound of his voice. "Take me deeper into your throat. Yes, that's the way." Severus moved his hips forward as Harry relaxed his throat. Harry's eyes watered but he never faltered, swallowing around the head, the sensation shooting straight to Severus's balls.

"My little cocksucker." Severus caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his hand and Harry moaned around the length. Harry's hands moved to Severus's thighs, an indication that he was getting close and could hardly resist touching himself. "That's good, Harry. Don't come until I tell you."

Harry nodded, continuing to suck and lick, running his tongue under the edge of Severus's foreskin, his hands gripping Severus's thighs tight. He ran his hands through Harry's hair, the silky strands tamer now that he kept it slightly longer. Severus set a rhythm rocking his hips forward, then pulling back, gently but persistently, using Harry's mouth. The wet warmth drawing him in like a magnet.

Knowing Harry's jaw and knees were both likely aching, Severus took pity on him. He gripped Harry's nape tightly with one hand then pulled his cock out of his mouth.

"You may touch yourself now." Harry's hand moved straight to his cock, flying over it in seconds. Severus followed his lead and fisted his own, inches from Harry's face. Harry keened, his cock spurting thickly, his mouth open, eyes fallen shut. Feeling his balls tightening, Severus commanded, "Look at me."

Harry's eyes opened and he opened his mouth wide, Severus's come splattering his face and tongue, dripping down his cheeks and running down his neck. Severus put one arm out against the door to steady himself while he caught his breath.

Reaching down to help Harry stand, Severus licked his cheek, cleaning a fat drop of come from his face.

"That was a fine welcome home," Severus said, smirking.

Harry grinned. "I missed you."

"I've only been away since this morning." Severus pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm over both of them, then Summoned Harry's dressing gown from the bedroom.

"Thanks." Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I've made your favourite for supper."

"Carry-out curry again?" Harry laughed as they made their way to the kitchen to eat.

~*****~

"Shall I prepare our nightly tea?" Severus asked from the kitchen as the clock struck ten. Harry, seated on the sofa, stretched his legs in front of him, his arms over his head. His dressing gown fell open, revealing his pale torso smattered with dark hair. Severus wanted to run his fingers through it, licking and biting the skin until he'd marked Harry. Sadly, when he stood, he pulled the gown tight, hiding that beautiful body from Severus's eyes.

"I really don't know why you insist we have a cuppa every night before bed." Harry turned out the lights in the sitting room with a wave of his wand, the fire still burning low, casting a golden glow throughout the room. Severus bit his lip, a burning desire to take Harry right then and there leaving him breathless.

He sucked in a breath, calming himself as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Have you had any nightmares since I began making you tea every evening?" Severus asked, putting on the kettle.

"Well, no, but I thought perhaps it was more to do with the fact that you're in bed with me every night." Harry sauntered over and brushed a hand over the front of Severus's trousers. "Maybe I'm too worn out to have bad dreams."

"You may be correct." Severus pulled Harry to him, kissing him roughly, hand reaching around to squeeze his arse shifting the plug Harry had inside him slightly and causing him to moan. "Go get ready for me. I'll bring the tea in a moment."

"Don't be long or I'll start without you."

"You wouldn't."

Harry wiggled his arse just so as he left the room. Once Severus heard the bedroom door shut, he reached into the secret pocket of his robes and pulled out a small phial. He removed the stopper and poured the pale orange, odorless, tasteless liquid into Harry's tea cup then added the tea and a single spoonful of sugar.

In the year they'd been together Harry had never shown a sign of leaving him, but Severus couldn't take the chance. Harry's desperation for him every evening when he returned was the only side effect of the potion and it was certainly one he could live with.

Severus rested his hands against the counter for a moment, keeping them from shaking. He couldn't let Harry see him like this. Every night he'd become so desperate for Harry he didn't know what came over him. He loved seeing Harry so needy and wanton but it made him cringe to think he was just as much a slave to his libido.

Pouring his own cup of tea, Severus hid the phial back in his pocket and carried the tea tray to the bedroom. He wouldn't keep Harry waiting for another moment, he told himself, trying to forget just how desperate he was.

~*****~

"Morning, Severus," Harry said as he sat down next to him on the bed, already showered and dressed.

Severus groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "You are the most disgustingly cheerful person in the morning."

"Aw, come on. You love it." Harry grabbed the pillow and threw it to the foot of the bed. "Besides, I brought you breakfast." Severus cracked his eyes open to see the tray floating into the room with all his favourites: sausage, eggs, beans, toast, rashers, tomatoes, mushrooms. A full English breakfast.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Severus sat up in bed, mouth watering.

"You'll just have to figure out a way to burn off the extra calories." Harry planted a kiss on his lips then stood. "You get started, I'll make us a cuppa. Earl Grey again this morning?"

Severus nodded and Harry left, whistling to himself. One thing he could thank Petunia Evans for was that Harry was an excellent cook, especially for a morning fry-up. Severus tucked in, savouring every bite.

Grin wide as he carried in the tea tray, Harry set Severus's cup down on the tray with his breakfast. "Just the way you like it."

Severus took a sip and sighed. He'd had never much cared for Earl Grey but there was something about the way that Harry made it that was positively addicting.


End file.
